


Small Spaces

by jemmymadz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, lams oneshot, swearing cw, there is a mention of blood but like nothing at all anywhere near graphic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmymadz/pseuds/jemmymadz
Summary: Alex has gotten into a fight and it's Nurse Laurens to the rescue.





	Small Spaces

The story behind his black eye was nothing new; Alex never did learn when to keep his thoughts to himself and, while he could throw words around like it was his job (and it would be, him being a lawyer in the making), blocking a punch was not necessarily his strong suit. A trail of dried blood stemmed from his nose and ended around his chin, smeared a little across his cheek as he had tried to do some mid-fight cleaning of his face. When he walked into the apartment looking like that, bruised, bloodied, clothes a little worse for the wear, there was only silence. John had looked up and frowned, but had kept quiet. He stood, crossed the room to a closet, and pulled out a small bin filled with the hodge-podge collection of medical supplies they had gathered over the last year or so of living together. He had motioned for Alex to follow and they disappeared into the bathroom together.

Now, Alex sat perched on the edge of the bathtub, hair pulled back from his face, so John could have a better look at what he was dealing with. He squirmed every time John came near his face with the antiseptic; the sting of a fist he could take, but for some reason, the one that heals was twice as painful.

“Stop. Moving.” John’s eyebrows knitted together as Alex leaned away from him again. “Seriously, Alex. I’m just trying to help. Relax.”

Alex pushed John’s outstretched hand away. “I’m fine, I swear. I don’t need Nurse Laurens to the rescue every time I get a scrape or two.”

“That’s a little more than a scrape or two, don’t you think,” John laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Alex shoved the other boy, rolling his eyes. There wasn’t really anywhere for either of them to go, so John only bumped up against the cabinet behind him, rather than making any space for Alex to get up and leave. John settled back into his space, his hand on Alex’s knee for stability. A smile remained on his face, a ghost of his laughter. Silence crept back into the small room, leaving them both staring at the other.

“Fine, go ahead,” Alex said, offering up his face, “fix me.”

John reached out, grabbed hold of Alex’s chin, and pulled them closer together. While John pressed a washcloth to his face, Alex counted the freckles he could see. The boy across from him had a whole set of constellations spreading across his cheeks. John had dark eyes set in dark skin and curls that sprouted in all directions from the crown of his head. Where John’s features were wild and free, Alex’s were reserved and structured. They stood around the same height, with John being wiry and Alex a little stockier.

A shock of pain ran through his skin and Alex jumped, crashing back into the current moment where they sat in their tiny bathroom, knees overlapping.

“Jesus, John,” he said, placing a hand over his cheek. “Warn a guy.”

“I kinda figured me having antiseptic and a washcloth on your face would be enough warning.” John sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is there anything I can do that you won’t complain about?”

A slight smile played at Alex’s lips. “I mean, there are a few things I can think of.”

He reached out and knotted his fingers in John’s curls, pulling himself closer. They sat, millimeters apart, and Alex could hear John’s breathing catch. 

“But only if you want,” he murmured.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me already, Hamilton.”


End file.
